Crash Bandicoot, The Spectacular Spider-Crash
by mcp100
Summary: The worlds of the comic-book hero Spider-Man & video-game hero Crash Bandicoot come together in this crazy yet amazing crossover! Mysterio gets his hand on a Power Crystal that combines New York with Crash's world, leaving Peter Parker powerless & the Bandicoot to don the suit to save the day! He'll need help from his friends & a few other superheroes. (Crash O.C.s included)
1. Issue No1: When Worlds Collide!

**Characters:**

Crash Bandicoot Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Coco Bandicoot J. Jonah Jameson

Aku Aku Mysterio

Jade Tiger (O.C.) Black Cat

Crunch Bandicoot Aunt May

Wyatt Eagle (O.C.) Mary Jane Watson

Dr. Neo Cortex

**Guest Appearances:** Doctor Strange, Wolverine

Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide!

Times Square, New York

(Spider-Man Narrates)

"**A**ll is nice & peaceful in New York City, well, for now, anyway. People are just walking, cars are constantly driving by, & up on one of the Time Square screens, The Daily Bugle's chief J. Jonah Jameson is once again babbling on & on about how I, Peter Benjamin Parker, A.K.A. The Amazing Spider-Man, the super-hero who saved lives for more than he ever knows, am a "MENACE". *sigh* just another day for yours truly, but it would really, really be nice if he ACTUALLY KNEW EVERYTHING! I didn't just decide to become a hero, I felt "responsible" for it. I got bitten by this spider, which appeared to be radioactive. That's how I got these powers, but my hunger for money & fame made me let my Uncle get fatally shot by a burglar. From that point on, I promised to use these powers to fight any crime & protect everyone. YA HEAR THAT, J.J., WALK A MILE IN SOMEONE'S SHOES WHY DON'T YOU! You know what, I think i'll just leave a "little present" for ol' Mr. hypocrite!" (done narrating)

Spider-Man sprints on the side of a building rooftop & jumps off. He refills his web-shooters as he heads towards the pavement, but at the last minute he thwips out a web to another building. He swings through a crowd of people who takes pictures of him on his phone. As Spidey swings through the streets, his spider-sense goes off.

Spidey: "Whoa, there goes the tingling! Let's see what we got going on here."

He web sling-shots to a taller building, when he gets to the rooftop, he looks around the city to see what is happening, but he doesn't see anything.

Spidey: "Hmph, this is another one of those times where the Spidey-Sense goes off, but nothing's happening. That's bad news for ya. Well, since nothing's happening now I guess I could wait for it to happen again. In the meantime I think i'll play some classic PlayStation gaming on my PS Vita."

Spidey sits down on the side of the rooftop to play some Crash Bandicoot on his Vita handheld.

Spidey: "Now this is some good pass-time, the classic jump & collect sensation of gaming!"

His Spider-Sense goes off again, this time, a magical force interludes. This could only mean one thing: MYSTERIO, the master of illusion himself has come to destroy the web-slinger once again!

Mysterio: "Spider-Man! Nice to see you here just enjoying your free-time with a pathetic handheld device!"

Spidey: "Huh? Oh, what's that? Sorry I was too busy thinking of a witty remark, I don't want to use another fish-bowl joke. Ssssooo, what brings you here, Mysterio, come to surrender at last?"

Mysterio: "Well, seeing as how you are so glued to that thing in your bug-hands, maybe I should make you apart of the gaming experience!"

Spidey: "Sorry, but you don't have an ancient tablet of order & chaos for that." *shattered dimensions reference*

Mysterio: "Oh! But I have something more intriguing than that, I have a Power Crystal!"

He pulls out a purple Crystal, it's like the one from the Crash Bandicoot games!

Spidey: "Whoa, is that, that can't be, I mean, how did you-"

Mysterio: "Now, now, a magician never reveals his secrets. Now it's time for me to make the best of both worlds collide! I hope you have good gaming skills!"

Mysterio cast a not-so illusion around Spider-Man & the PS Vita, Spidey gets sucked into the game! Mysterio then makes all of New York combine with the game, too!

Mysterio: "Mwuhahahahahaha! Try & stop me now, Arachnid! With this Power Crystal, I will have the ultimate power! & my magic will no longer be any kind of illusion!"

The world of Marvel now collides with the world of Crash Bandicoot's!

(many hours later)

A powerless Peter Parker is found lying on the grass without his costume. He wakes up & finds that he's in a jungle, surrounded by trees, bushes, totem statues & poles.

Peter: "Oh, man, this is 2010 all over again. At least Kraven isn't around, at least I hope he- WAIT A MINUTE! This looks a lot like the game I was playing! Oh my god, is that-"

A certain orange marsupial runs towards Peter, telling him to run & get out of the way.

Crash: "Whoa, dude! Come with me, gotta huge boulder coming straight towards us!"

Peter: "CRASH BANDICOOT?! WOW, This is- BOULDER?"

He looks back at the giant boulder coming straight towards the two.

Peter: "Oh. Well, fear not, virtual hero! For I have, *looks at wrists*, WHERE'S MY WEB-SHOOTERS?!"

Crash: "Enough with the nonsense, we gotta go!"

Peter runs off with Crash through the jungle from the giant boulder. They come across a giant pit with a platform in the middle.

Crash: "Just hang on to me, partner!"

Pete jumps onto Crash's back, making it harder for him to move forward.

Peter: "Uhh, I can just jump into the bushes &-"

Crash: "Too late for that! It's now or never!"

Crash jumps with Peter, but the weight brings him down & they fall into the hole. The boulder rolls by. Crash & Peter have not fallen down the hole because...

Peter: "Oh. My. God. Please don't tell me you-"

Crash: "I. Can. Stick to walls now? WHOA!"

Peter: "&, he does..."

**(end of chapter 1)**


	2. Issue No2: Suit Up!

**Issue #2: Suit Up!**

Wumpa Jungle

A powerless Peter Parker arrives at Crash's home on Wumpa Island. Peter tries to explain who he really is to Crash & tells him that he's not of this world.

Crash: "& this 'ere's my home, Wumpa Island! Nothing but beautiful green, lush jungles here."

Peter looks in amazement at the virtual world that surrounds him; he can't believe that he's part of a video-game!

Peter: "This is, unreal."

Crash: "You sure are acting like you've never been around nature before. Lemme guess, you're a 'city-guy' aren't you?"

Peter: "Well, actually it's really more complicated than that. You see, I come from another world, & I'm actually a big-time superhero. But one of my arch-villains stole something of your world to combine both our worlds together. So now, you have my powers & I just have my brains, we need to use these to stop my nemesis so that everything can be back in balance."

Crash looks at him with one eyebrow raised, confused more than usual.

Crash: "Uhh, are you some kind of experienced storyteller of sorts?"

Peter: "No! Everything I'm saying is true! You have my powers, I'm Spider-Man! You know, the world's most iconic superhero, bitten by a radioactive spider & wears a red & blue suit & can shoot webs?"

Crash: "Eh, never heard of him, but- wait! I was like a spider earlier, when we were chased by that boulder & we fell into that hole, I stuck to that platform with my hands & feet!"

Crash gets a surprised look all of a sudden, realizing that what this guy is saying might be true.

Crash: "WHOA! So that means-"

Aku Aku: "The words that this young man speaks are true, Crash."

Aku Aku, Crash's protective & trustworthy witch-doctor mask, appears to the two heroes with knowledge of what is going on. Pete gets excited about seeing him.

Peter: "Hey, you're that talking Witch-Doctor mask that gives Crash hit-points & temporary invincibility!"

Aku: "Uhh, nice to meet you, too?"

Crash: "So, you, you're from another- & you're also a-"

Peter: "*nods head*"

Crash: "Okay, either this is real or I've been eating way too many Wumpa Fruits!"

Aku: "This young man is of another world, one where he has a big responsibility as the super-hero called "Spider-Man". A dastardly villain of his rouges gallery by the name of Mysterio has used his powers to come into our world & steal one of our sacred Power Crystals to combine both our worlds together."

Crash: "Out of all the things that happened in my life- nah, this is totally nothing I've never seen before. I switched worlds with a Purple Dragon once, what was his name? Spiral, Spereo?"

Peter: "Oh yeah, you mean Spyro? Man his & your old games will always be the best!"

Crash: "What do you mean by "games"?

Peter: "Uhh, never mind. The point is that we need to work together to put everything back the way it was. You'll have to find Mysterio's whereabouts using my spider-powers."

Crash: "Spider-Powers, eh? Hey, can I shoot out webbing? Like swing from tree-branch to tree-branch in the jungles?"

Peter: "Well, yeah, but you would have to have some sort of device that lets you shoot the substance out. I never got biological webs when I was bitten by that spider, only enhanced strength, agility, the ability to cling to walls, & the ability to react quickly to danger, I called this "Spider-Sense".

Crash: "Spider-Sense?"

Suddenly, the Spider-sense goes off on Crash, something is headed for him & Peter. A ship heads towards the ground, & Crash gets Peter out of the way.

Peter: "WHOA, WHAT WAS THAT?"

Crash: "I know what that was. THAT WAS WICKED! I can sense what's gonna happen!"

Peter: "I know, awesome, right? Now who's in that pink-ship?"

Crash: "Oh, that's my sis, Coco."

Peter: "Your sister? This is so cool!"

The ship lands onto the grassy ground; the person getting out of it is Crash's younger & smarter sister, Coco.

Coco: "Okay, I got all the research I need, now I-"

Coco sees Peter. Unfamiliar with him, she asks who he is & why he's with Crash.

Coco: "Uh, Crash, who is this?"

Crash: "Ehh, it's a long story. Since I'm not good at giving info, Aku & Peter'll tell it."

Coco: "Peter?"

Peter: "Coco Bandicoot! The smart sister of Crash Bandicoot! Ohh, this whole game reality is worth staying for a while!"

Coco makes a confused face to Peter, not knowing what he's talking about. Then Aku Aku & Peter Parker explain the whole situation to her. After, she starts to come up with a plan.

Coco: "Okay, so Peter's from a different universe than ours, & he's a superhero. As a female genius, one would find that illogical, but considering all of what my brother & I been through, I can say that this is real."

Peter: "So do you think you can make the web-shooters?"

Crash: "YEAH, PLEEEASSSSE?!"

Coco: "I dunno. I probably can. It just so happens that I've been studying spiders lately, so I'll have to find a way to make the device shoot out the substance quickly & really make it "stick"."

Aku: "We must hurry along with this, I sense Mysterio is stirring up some more evil illusions."

Peter: "Crash, while Coco makes the web-shooters, you're gonna suit up!"

Crash: "You mean in the red & blue you were talking about?"

Peter: "*nods head*"

(An hour later in Crash's house)

Peter is almost done designing the Spidey-suit for Crash. He's making tweaks to it so that it can make room for Crash's nose & ears. Meanwhile, Crash is at Coco's house bugging her as usual while she works on stuff.

Crash: "C'mon, is it done yet?"

Coco: "Not yet, doofus! I said I'll remind you when it's ready! I'm going as fast as I can! Go check on Peter to see if he's done with that suit."

Peter bursts into her room with the finished costume.

Peter: "I've finished it, guys!"

Crash takes a gander at the suit, he's absolutely pleased with the design; from the red & blue to the web-decorations, & the iconic spider-symbols both back & front. Crash melts with awe, while Coco & Aku Aku both raise their eyebrows.

Coco: "THIS is the costume that you use to fight crime with?"

Peter: "Hey now, it's a very iconic costume! Why does everyone always call it crap? It's very flexible also!"

Crash: "I think it's awesome! Once I slip this bad-boy on…"

Peter: "You'll see what it's like to be me every day! Now remember, with great power, comes great-"

Crash: "...Pain for the baddies!" *goes to slip on suit*

(A minute later)

He comes back out to everyone & they can't stop looking at him. Peter smiles to himself as his intelligence shows once again.

Crash: "Well, how do I look? You can call me….

"THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-CRASH!"

**(end of chapter 2)**


End file.
